


How Ravagers Celebrate Valentine's Day

by OMEGA1979



Series: The misadventures of Peter Udonta [10]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Fluff, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 02:18:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13672218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMEGA1979/pseuds/OMEGA1979
Summary: Peter Udonta, seven years old is leaning more about Terra and wants to celebrate Valentines' Day with the ones he loves. The ones he loves are his family of criminal Ravagers. Family love, fluff and slice of life





	How Ravagers Celebrate Valentine's Day

 

**Happy Ravagers Day**

**Fatherhood**

**Part Ten**

For Peter Jason Udonta, one of the biggest concerns his parents he, when he found out the truth about his origins and mother, was they would be rejected. Pete would turn Terra into an obsession and dismiss everything he had ever learned from his father's.

Instead, it was the opposite, Peter studied Terra, with less focus then he gave Xander. He still listened to the music, but that was a way of feeling close to his mother "Merry Death" as he always pronounced it, even though Kraglin had stated it more than enough the correct way.

Peter wanted to know about his mother, but Terra, even though he stared at the image of the planet and the only moon, but it wasn't his home. His home was his parents and a bunch of thieving Ravagers, criminals who made up the scum of the universe but were also Peter's family.

It was a relief to Kraglin, and Peter had been using this as an initiative to ask more about his family. Being unable to remember his mother's love, even though he knew Meredith loved him. Peter would ask about Kraglin's family and was told of his own mother, father and family who were wiped out by the plague.

His daddy Yondu never spoke about his family, but Peter knew it was because of the whip scars on his back and knew never to ask any more about it. Peter has seen those marks on so many other Ravagers, from Proctom, the Vonspears and many others.

It made Peter feel sad that they had been hurt, and were slaves, but it made him feel better they were all together on the ship.

Which was why flicking through the information on his pad that his daddies had given him about Terra, a grin crept across his face. This was too perfect.

"Iztel, Proctom," Peter said, coming into the Mess hall. At this time of the day, there were only the two crew members. Iztel was enjoying lunch that had been prepared by Proctom. Itzel's sight had pretty much faded, which had caused Proctom to step up with no question and he was usually in charge of most of the meals.

"I want to do something nice," he said and explained about the special day for the ones he loved.

"So it's like Day of Thanks?" Iztel asked since that was the main celebration in the Xandarian Calendar and had been celebrated and loved by all for the past three years.

"No it's from Terra, but I really want to do it for the crew, but it's a surprise…and we can't tell my dad's". Peter stated while the two Ravagers shared a look and couldn't help but smile at each other. Peter was one member of the ship who they couldn't resist.

Iztel who had cared for him from day one and Proctom was one of the main people who was given the job to care for him. His attention and devotion to the boy and invaluable and everyone knew that.

"Can we do it, please?" Neither of them could refuse after that, so going through the pantry they all went to work. However, it was doing it in secret which was a problem.

First of all, no one could lie to the Captain, the second was that the Mess was where everyone came for food or to just chill out with the crew.

This required some thinking since they had no time to spare since Peter checked the date against the Xandarian calendar and it was only three days!

Peter having given this some thought and because it was his idea, went to work quickly on getting the crew manifest from the ship's log, which was easy because he was the Captain's son and it took him less than a minute to get the list from his dad's pad.

Under the pretence of doing his drawing if anyone came in and asked, he made out the labels for everyone and wrote everyone's name adding little hearts against the names. He wasn't sure why, but it was a Terran thing, and he was a Terran although he felt Xandarian.

That day, Peter after breakfast didn't go with Proctom for maintenance, in fact, the young Xandarian had worked double time to ensure that nothing was needed to be done that day.

With everyone gone, they set to work, baking, mixing, and preparing the room and dinner. Proctom taking the time to make some of "Peter's Dish". The food he had been forced to make for them when he was in trouble some years earlier, which had become a favourite of the Ravagers, even though they had never been able to come up with a better name.

However, it was keeping the crew out of the which was problematic, and since that was Itzel's' domain. All he could come up with was putting cold meat, bread and beer on the deck outside after the Ravagers had piled out after breakfast and locking the door.

All of them were hoping that the crew would just take the food and bugger off. But of course, word soon filtered up to the Captain and First Mate that the room was locked and that his son and crew members were planning something clandestine.

Immediately, but not before laughing between the pair, they went down past the tables full of lunch and knocked on the door.

"Peter Jason Udonta, open this door right now."

Peter who was putting the tray in the oven, froze slightly at the use of his full name meaning it was important.

While Iztel made his way to the door, but Peter grabbed his one good arm. "No this was my idea, and I don't want you to get into trouble Iztel", He said as he made his way to the door, while Proctom just sagged with relief.

Iztel could stand up to the Captain, but Proctom, he didn't like to talk about it, but he had anxiety one of the reasons he was teetotal wasn't due to his occasional seizures, but his worry about screwing up.

"Peter, open this door. I can override it in a second, but I want to know why it's locked?" Yondu said, his long red coat swishing in the air.

Peter immediately threw on his sweetest smile, even though he knew he was a "manipulative little shit" dad Yondu has said more than once and opened the door a small fraction. All Yondu had to do was push the rest open, but he didn't, and just let his son speak, spotting that Peter had a smudge of flour on his nose.

"I can't tell you, daddy, it's a surprise and a secret. But you're going to love me". Peter said, and noticed that Kraglin was rubbing his hand over his face and clearly trying not to laugh, but finally said "Peter, but you're ok in there, you're not doing anything dangerous?" To which Peter replied truthfully. "No, but you have to leave us alone to do it. But everyone will love it…please daddy".

Peter's eyes were so full of trust and hope that the Captain of the Ravagers caved immediately. "Ok fine, but that's it, we'll leave you alone". Yondu exhaled, and turned to leave not before addressing the crew "Look asshole, just eat this and get back to work", he said quickly while Kraglin grabbed a handful of beers. With Peter left alone, he got back to work.

It was when Kraglin and Yondu were almost back to the Bridge, that Kraglin exploded into laughter. "Oh god, oh god. Yondu, you do realise that we've let out son do that to us again. He's such a manipulative little bastard, and you're wrapped around his little finger". Wiping tears from his eyes, he passed his Mate a bottle of beer, which Yondu took and just shook his head. "God that kid, it's just the way he looks at me, looking all sincere and nice and just…Peter"

"Just Peter" Kraglin confirmed as they clicked their glasses and just waited.

Any Ravager who went past the door knowing it was locked, all caught the air of something sweet, but never attempted to enter the Mess.

A few hours later, a request came through to Yondu and Kraglin that every Ravager needed to down tools or whatever they were doing and come to the Mess. Both of them shared a look, amused that their seven-year-old son was dictating everything that day, but instead of telling him off. Yondu indeed sent the order around the Eclector.

There the sea of Ravagers parted, at the sight of the Captain and First Mate and of course the parents of the reason they had been shut out all day, even if they had beer to compensate for this.

Standing at the entrance of the door, all of them noticed a shuffle of movement, before Peter opened the door with a flourish.

"Happy Valentine's Day", he said with a smile as the Ravagers piled into the room and just look at the sight before them.

The entire room had been decked out with red and white, the table clothes from Day of Thanks were spread out on the tables and laid to perfection. In-between each plate, were red shaped hearts, and there was a piping hot food on all the tables. Peter's precious music box was playing some sappy Xandarian song which was a favourite amongst the crew.

Peter had hung up a banner with the words in red on a string, and the Ravagers tried to take in what was in front of them.

Yondu was concerned that this apparent display of sappiness, would invoke laughter from the hardened bastards who made up his crew and instantly whipped around showing off his Yaka arrow which was quivering slightly. But there was nothing.

The Ravagers looking around the tables saw they had allocated seating, On the table with everyone name, was a small parcel wrapped no doubt by Proctom who made a killing each Day of Thanks. On the package was a little label made by Peter with the Ravagers name etched as carefully as he could.

The Ravagers poked at them in curiosity, but noticed under their name the words "To be opened after dinner", and for once did what they were told.

"Please sit down everyone". Peter said, and everyone obeyed wordlessly, this was a new concept and new holiday, and none of them could understand it.

With Iztel in his own seat, enjoying a well-deserved beer next to Proctom who was drinking a fruit juice, Peter dragged a chair over and stood on it so he could address the crew.

"Okay, I just found out that on the planet where I was born called Terra, there is a day called "Valentine's Day" where people give presents to the ones they love. But as I'm the only Terran on the ship, I decided to give presents to all of you, because I love all of you." Peter finished with a flourish, and a clear "Aww" went up amongst the crew. They just couldn't help it, god he really was a manipulative little sod.

With that, the crew dug in, to the delicious Peter's dish and Peter was the perfect host making sure they all had beer, while Yondu just sat back and observed the Ravagers.

There was no dissenting, no pisstake at the soppiness of the day, in fact, he saw the Vonspears moving closer and laughing between each other. Even though they tried to not advertise their marriage that much, the two were taking the opportunity to indulge in their love. While he was thinking this. Yondu felt Kraglin squeeze his hand from under the table at the sheer unselfishness of their son.

On the other side on the rooms, more hands were being held under the table, and the crew just chatted at the effort the boy had done, while Peter eventually got to his seat and begun to eat his own dinner but not taking his eyes off the crew.

"You did a very good thing Peter", Kraglin said, in reassurance while Peter looked up at his dad's "I was worried they were going to laugh at me, but they really like it". He said, pleased that everyone was enjoying his efforts.

Then in curiosity, Horuz leaned over and asked Iztel since Peter was taking with his parents, "So what the hell is Valentine's Day?", causing Iztel to pull out his pad and hand it to the second mate, who looked through it for a while.

"So it's about a massacre and the guy its named after was beheaded, and not just about love?" Horuz didn't understand that, but death and celebration were part of the Ravager life, and they couldn't fault that. Looking over the customs of loved ones, normal couples giving gifts he begun to formulate an idea, while the rest finished eating.

Since it was a special dinner the food was over too quickly, but then Peter jumped up excited, "Now you can all open your presents". He declared, and just smiled while all the Ravagers obeyed.

With grins, the Ravagers tore open their paper like it was Day of Thanks and even though they were hardened bastard, they just inhaled the sweet scent of the biscuits. Peter had made baked and iced five biscuits for every crew member, in red and white and they looked so delicious.

Some felt a lump of love in their bodies for this unselfish little boy who loved them no matter what. For Yondu and Kraglin, who both cultures celebrated nothing like this, they were trying to hide their emotions, but they couldn't help it, their son, their sweet, sappy son, had done all this for them, not just for his parents but for them because he loved them.

Yondu noticed the whispers crossing back and forth to his crew, but was surprised when Horuz stood up, licking crumbs off his fingers.

"Peter, as this is your people's customs and not ours and we don't have to give you anything. Each of us would like to pay you ten units each for all the hard work, you've done today".

In response the rest of the Ravagers, nodded in confirmation, while Kraglin was doing some mental maths, but then Peter spoke up, "What about Proctom and Iztel, they worked hard too", he said.

To which the pair said in response "No, we just supervised, you did all the hard work." Which was a total lie, both of them were knackered but this was Peter's day, and he had to be celebrated.

Peter was feeling rich until Yondu looked over and told him they were going in his account but felt so happy watching everyone enjoying his food. Everyone who was in a couple and some who were not looked loved up and content, and Peter wished it would have lasted longer, but he knew that this was one day only.

In the end, everything was concluded, and all the Ravagers were happy, and Peter was feeling tired, knowing that his dads wouldn't let him miss bedtime.

But Yondu and Kalinin took him by the hand, making it clear it was time to go but not before Peter rushed up to everyone for a cuddle and to wish them a "Happy Valentine's Day", which they replied in kind.

Leaving the room eventually, both Proctom and Iztel signed to each other "Ok, son let's get this placed cleaned up." Iztel stated to which the rest of the Ravagers got to their feet.

"Actually Iztel, you cooked all this, we'll clean". Said the Vonspears, followed by Horuz, Yarovesky and the rest of the Ravagers, to which both Chef and Assistant looked at each other.

"Did Peter spike the food?" Proctom whispered, while Iztel; couldn't come up with an answer as they watched the Ravagers cleaning the Kitchen for the first time in perhaps ever, maybe there was something in this holiday after all.

Instead of going back to their quarters to get Peter ready for bed, Yondu and Kraglin took him by each hand, and begun to walk through the ship, going instead to the secondary bridge. Which was never ever used so was always a good place to talk and always afforded a perfect view of the stars.

There the Udonta family just stood there watching the stars for a few minutes, with Peter sitting the on the handrail. Until Yondu cleared his throat. "Peter you did something very nice for the crew and for us, but we need to know. How do you feel about being a Terran?"

Peter thought for a moment, "I don't really think I'm Terran, I'm Xandarian, but I like knowing more about it, but my insides are still the same. My blood may be red but it's still blue...but it's a nice holiday isn't it?"

"Yes, it's sappy, and the crew like it, but are there any other Terran holidays you think we should do?" To which Peter just beamed. "Yes, there's Mother's Day, and Father's Day, and Easter…".

Peter drowned on while Yondu was making mental notes. Christmas was a no, they had Day of Thanks and that was it, but he felt his mate resting a head on his shoulder, speaking in a tone that always meant something to them.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Yondu".

 

**The End**

**Please Review xx**

Edited on the 1st March


End file.
